not always what it seems
by lizzie-bean
Summary: okay kind of complicated, but the jest of it is this: After season 2 max and that lot left. I’m thinking...possibly 3-4 years later. Isobel stayed and Kyle Liz and her are really good friends. Anymore will ruin it. Please read its interesting I swear RE


Title: nothing is as it seems  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this. Roswell belongs completely to the WB, UPN and Jason Katims  
  
Category: M/L . group fic.  
  
Summary: okay kind of complicated, but the jest of it is this: After season 2 max and that lot left. I'm thinking...possibly 3-4 years later. Isobel stayed and Kyle Liz and her are really good friends. Anymore will ruin it. Please read its interesting I swear, and you now max and Michael will be in it. Just read damn you!  
  
Liz sat on the desert floor. The night air was cool on her skin, the moment peaceful. She didn't mind being here. Not this time. She watched the stars, heard only silence, felt nothing. No anger. No pain.  
  
She didn't notice him coming up too her, but she knew he was there. She felt his presence; it was amazing that after so long she was still able too remember the feeling, the safety the love, the undeniable connection.  
  
"Those stars hold a thousand stories." He spoke suddenly. Slowly. His voice spiralled around her and she heard it buzz through the distance. She smiled slightly, thinking of the words whilst watching the sky.  
  
"Stories of kings, of soldiers and war?" she replied, not moving keeping her voice steady and free of emotion. "Of soul mates and power...death...destruction"  
  
"Is everything so black and white?" he moved closer to her. "They look it, they look like there's no colour, but there is. vibrant...beautiful" he looked back up "oh Liz if only you could see...things are never what they seem"  
  
Liz stood, turned wiped the dirt of her hands on too her jeans. "I cant through can I? I'm not there, your not here" she look at his face, his unmistakable features. She repeated the last words; confusion entered her mind as she turned to look at her surroundings "not here" "Max what's..."  
  
"Watch" was his one worded reply, as he briefly looked down at her then up at the sky beyond her. Liz turned to find her self facing Kyle. He was on his work clothes cradling a phone to his ear whist washing dishes. "I don't know what the hells going on." Kyle whispered in to the phone, looking around checking he was alone. "I just no there was this...explosion out in the desert...any ideas...you think it could be..." suddenly a plate slips out of his hand and smashes against the floor "damn it!" Liz stares down at the broken shards. Wanting to help Kyle, but unable to touch them, she looked back up, the sound of music filled the space, and the dessert was now a room. She turned to find a mirror, gold rimed stain glassed. Her reflection was in it, but not how she looked now, here. She looked happy smiling, talking to some one, her eyes showing their own laughter. However it doesn't last, she looks through the mirror at the reflection of someone else, unchanged...her face now shocked, stunned in to silence. "Hi Liz. Oh my god I've missed you so much! You look great!" Her voice sounds broken. Like she is going to cry pulling away from the reflection Liz turns in hope of finding her lost friend with in the chaos of this night. But she's gone. So is the room. She stands there alone, looking at the thousands of stars that are surrounding her. Her eyes dart from each blazing white spark to the next. Searching. Seeking something. She stops finding one that she concentrates on, her eyes narrowing. It was getting closer, but seemed more like she was, like it was magnetically pulling her in. closer again, and closer still until it begin to create and form a shape, not round, nor square. Gagged. Sharpe. Flames and sparks were falling off the ship and on to the night sky, heating the earth, turning her aflame. Finally the impact hit the earth. The force astonishing. The wave of energy sent flying her way sent her hurtling to realisation. This wasn't happening. She watched as the sky shook, and as the ship, which now looked like apart of the earth, beamed out with white brilliant light the symbol she new all to well. The symbol max left for. She was right. This wasn't happening. But it would.  
  
Isobel couldn't sleep. For the last 3 nights she was unable to fall in to her usual life. She never had a bad's night sleep in the 2 years of living in her new home. In-fact with her ability to dream walk sleep was something that came instantly -the saying "as soon as your head touches the pillow" was not one her friends were unfamiliar with when it came to them teasing her. Isobel rolled her eyes and a grin spread across her lips at the memories of sitting in the living room with her two best friends when the subject of her "not being able to be woken when there is an unexpected stampede of elephants running through her room" as Kyle had put it.  
  
_To this she good heartedly through a cushion on her lap at him, hitting him right on the face. "Now that was unnecessary" Kyle said whilst grabbing a cushion and getting to his feet. a full on pillow fight had come in to play until the soft voice behind them made them turn "hey, hey, women with coffee coming through-hit me and you will have a war on your hands" Isobel laughed and took a cup off of Liz.  
  
"hey Kyle you sure I cant get you any thing, I'm feeling in a very cooky sort of mood" Liz offered taking a sip from her coffee as Isobel sat done on the cream soft sofa. "parker you are always in a cooky mood- do I have 2 remind you the cookies you baked for the kids down the road-all 150 of them" Kyle answered remembering waking to find 150 cookies in the kitchen, and yet not being able to have one "hey lay off those kids had a blast" "those kids keep coming back every week to see the 'cookie lady'" Liz sat besides Isobel and stuck her tongue out in a child like manner to Kyle "Come on Kyle you just jealous because those kids adore Liz, and hit you with water balloons when you get home from work" "Yea, thank you izzy" Liz said enthusiastically her eyes widening at the small victory against Kyle. She gave Isobel a hug, which was immediately returned. Kyle laughed at Liz and Isobel's antics. "Come on I have those pesky little brats ganging up on me, not you two to!" he let out in a mock groan-to which both girls laughed.  
_  
After Maria Michael and max had gone, both had found them selves in the same boat. They had both lost Alex and then max, someone dear to them both, someone they both loved but in completely different ways. Then a very dear friend; someone they had known their whole lives, some one that was practically family. Maria for Liz and Michael for Isobel. They shared similar feeling and began to hang out; soon discovering they had other things in common two. For the 4 years that followed the sad unforgettable departure they their relationship had grown.  
  
Kyle unable to go back to his life before everything alien related began, the life of drinking beer, football and mean-less girlfriends, took up the job at the crash down. Him and Liz would stay in the café at night and discuss everything that had happened, after a while they started talking more and more about present events and less the past. They would talk endlessly on things about the 4 podsters that had left, to stupid gossip in school. Conversations that made them both laugh and cry. Isobel stayed in school. She didn't feel comfortable with leaving her parents, not after discovering the truth about her and then loosing max. Besides she knew that if she left she probably would never come back to Roswell, and hell Isobel evens was no coward. She would stick this out, and boy was she glad she did. She really got to know Liz and Kyle. In Liz- what she had always wanted, a friend. What she had thought she had found in Tess. They would do all the stupid girly stuff that Isobel had always envied of other girls and Kyle- well he was great entertainment. He was one very funny guy, and just because he was a guy did not mean he didn't take part in all the girly film nights and discussions. He loved it. When they left school a year later it felt right when the idea of them all living together came up. So they did.  
  
Now they were all 20 years old, 21 this year-but Isobel knew as she paced the upstairs hall, that this year would bring a lot of surprises. 


End file.
